The Late Prophecy
by HPClan
Summary: Harry Potter is known as ‘TheBoyWhoLived’ and a hero. He is brave, athletic, courageous, and has good friends in school. But all of these have changed unexpectedly. Taken away from his loved ones, locked inside a room with nothing but only pains, he found
1. Default Chapter

**The Late Prophecy**

**Chapter One**

"**The Sudden Attack"**

"What –?" said Voldemort, staring around and then he breathe, "Dumbledore!"

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and set a jet of green light at Dumbledore.

"Look out!" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak; next second he had appeared behind Voldemort. Dumbledore advanced on him.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way –"

"By which time I shall be gone!" spat Voldemort. "There is only one thing I need to accomplish, Albus." He continued, sending another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed.

"There are other ways of destroying a man, Tom… if that's what you mean by it." said Dumbledore calmly, still advancing with Voldemort.

At that precise moment, Bellatrix scampered behind Harry and held him tightly around her arms, leaving Harry with his wand on the floor, which he accidentally dropped and was now two feet away from him.

Harry couldn't shout and he can't breath. Bellatrix held her arms around Harry's neck and mouth and dragged him away from Dumbledore's sight, turning a corner where Wormtail stood waiting for them. Wormtail grabbed Harry on his shirt while Bellatrix cast a spell that bind Harry so tightly with ropes that he felt so much pain from head to foot.

Harry felt hopeless, he can't shout for help. He was running out of breath. He felt like air was gone and his lungs were not working properly.

Wormtail produced a portkey from his pocket, setting it beside Harry, touching his shirt, and held his arms around it while Bellatrix emerged from their hiding place and called Voldemort from behind, who's still fighting Dumbledore.

"Master! It is done now! We got him!" She then ran back and touched the portkey. After a couple of seconds, they're gone.

Voldemort eyed Dumbledore, grinning. He stood behind the wizard statue, blocking Dumbledore from sight, then shouted,

"See you, Dumbledore!" and with the flick of his wand, he apparated.

Full of people emerged from the Atrium, along with them were Remus Lupin, carefully holding Hermione's unconscious body, Sirius Black who's now walking limply after falling behind the veil, which thought Harry and Bellatrix to be dead. But the real reason why Sirius took so long is that he fractured his knees and couldn't stand. Ron helped him walked after clutching Hermione's unconscious form and asked Lupin to help him. Neville also had a bad injury on his legs; along with him was Ginny who also happened to have her ankle broke with a snap. Luna helped them both while carefully walking to avoid Neville from tripping twice already.

Fudge came stunned from what happened on the Ministry, he was about to faint when he reached Dumbledore who's still rooted on the spot after Voldemort apparated.

"What happened? I saw You-Know-Who disappeared just right here!" said Fudge, massaging his chest.

Dumbledore gazed in his direction with a look of glum over his face after fighting off Voldemort but failed to kill him before they took Harry.

Dumbledore took a deep steadying breath and said, "They took him."

Fudge look utterly bewildered on what Dumbledore was talking about and said, "Who? I don't understand, Dumbledore."

"No… that couldn't be possible, Dumbledore." said Sirius, shocked of what he just heard.

"Yes." said Dubledore, feeling tired. "They took Harry with them," he continued, his eyes with Fudge and Sirius.

"But how?" Lupin asked, still lifting Hermione's unconscious form.

"I don't know how, only did Bellatrix claim that she had him. She ran from that alley but I don't have the chance to save him. Everything's happening so quickly. They planned this," Dumbledore clutched his wand tightly from his hand.

"This is a mess, Dumbledore! I don't know how bunch of death eaters and You-Know-Who got here without being seen!" started Fudge, eyeing Dumbledore fretfully.

"Then I believe you lose out your control why several of your workers are not here," Dumbledore said quietly but clearly.

"I do not lose control over matters that concerns to me, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, agitated. And looking around, shocked of what he was seeing, he saw Sirius Black standing just three feet behind him, not noticing that he's been there all along. "I can't believe this, you've been hanging all along to Sirius Black without telling the Ministry of Magic! He's a mass mur –"

"You shut up!" barked Sirius from behind. "I'm not here to dwell on things and do nothing! I came here to save Harry's life for goodness sake!" snapped Sirius, advancing on Fudge but Lupin held him back. "And if you still think that I'm a madman and killed those people fifteen years ago, you're loosing your touch Mister! I've been living my whole life trying to protect Harry and –"

"How are we going to save Harry now?" Lupin interrupted before Sirius kills off Fudge and was now turning brick red.

Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny stood perplexed on what they're hearing. And Lupin was right, how are they going to save Harry now. They don't even know where he is.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Hear me out here, Cornelius. Sirius simply _is_ trying to save Harry's life fifteen years ago and your beliefs were too far from reality. Peter Pettigrew is _still_ alive and was now in the hands of Voldemort. He's the one who betrayed Harry's parents and believed to be dead but he's not! He obeys orders from Voldemort in all these years without you knowing because _you_ don't want to see it, _you_ just don't want to accept it but it's happening now, Cornelius, it's happening…"

Cornelius shuddered on hearing Voldemort's name and looked frightened from what he had just heard. He kept on glancing at Sirius as though Sirius was about to start attacking him but he concentrated on Dumbledore's words.

"But Dumbledore –" Dumbledore raised his hand, unwilling to hear anymore of Fudge's commentaries. He said, "Cornelius, we are trying to help you now to know the truth, it is time for you to have the esteem, regardless of what the others believe is not true."

"And you're forgetting _The Quibbler_, sir." Ron interrupted while still holding Sirius. "I guess you don't know, Harry once told the whole truth about what _really_ happened last year! Start reading, Minister!"

"And he said no foul things against the Ministry of Magic unlike what you did!" Neville shouts with anger.

"He is desperately wanting to end this, but you just don't get it! You're making things _hard_ on him! He needs your support!" Ginny said, tears started to form from her eyes.

Fudge look nowhere else but onto the floor. He couldn't stand the hard feelings he is now trying to deal with at the moment, but Dumbledore said calmly, patting him on his shoulder,

"Now that you've heard them, Cornelius, start bringing around with you the needs of your people, _the truth_, Cornelius. I know some won't accept the facts, but I will help you."

"Well I guess I'm not a good Minister of Magic after all," Fudge said with finality on his voice but his face was full of sadness and despair.

"We have to act at once!" said Dumbledore, staring around them all. "But first, we must help these kids return to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will be waiting for all of you." He added, addressing to Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. But Ron shook his head and said,

"No! I want to help! Harry needs me, Professor."

But this time, it was not Dumbledore who spoke against them, but Sirius.

"No." Sirius looked down at Ron and reached his hand on his shoulder. "You cannot come, Ron. You do not know what Voldemort might do! And –"

"Sirius is right." Lupin spoke, addressing it to Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny who looked like they were about to argue back but no one speak after Lupin said his final words. "There are things you still do not know! All we need are your support and trust."

Silence followed these words, then Dumbledore cleared his throat again and said plainly, "We are to go back to the lifts and up on level six. The kids have to go back to Hogwarts using the portkey."

Together, they trudged their way to level six, where several of portkeys stood disorderly on the wooden table.

Dumbledore reached for an old newspaper and beckoned Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny to touch it while Dumbledore made arrangements with Lupin who's still carrying Hermione in his arms.

"Lupin, bring Hermione back to Hogwarts and make sure they're all okay. Come back here when you're done."

Lupin nodded and made his way to the four kids, touching the portkey. Then they're gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"**Frank The Vampire"**

In the shallow grounds, a graveyard stood beside a strange-looking house that looked as though it has been abandoned for over twenty years and that the graveyard beside the house make it more fearful that no one even has the courage to step foot.

The house looked damped and the colors were fading away as though winds rubbed it up slowly until it became less enjoyable to see.

Pieces of woods had been stamped across the doors and windows, blocking it in case someone decided to trespass. Weeds were crawling fast, gently covering some parts of the house, the walls specifically.

But inside the house, someone could tell that there's chaos happened. Broken glasses spilled the dusty floor, chairs crashed in a corner as though someone threw it forcefully. Some parts of the house looked almost unused but were now covered with soot and cobwebs. Clearly some animals used this house for ages and no one was trying to clean it up, not even a caretaker.

Outside the house, in the shallow grounds beside the graveyard, a small _pop_ disturbed the small place. A woman who's about late twenties to thirties appeared, holding someone tied in a rope and was seated beside her while a man, more like a huge form of a rat and chunks of his hair was gone, stood beside the two, holding what look like an old newspaper and forced to keep it inside his cloak.

The boy bound in a rope and has untidy jet black hair, shifted uncomfortably while trickles of blood oozed out from his arms, making him moan in pain.

"You cannot escape now, Harry." The woman spoke beside him, noticing his movement, and was eyeing him sulkily. "No one will rescue you here."

"Don't mind him, Bellatrix. He can't go anywhere," the rat-like man assured him and continued, "The Dark Lord will soon to come. We have loads to do."

Wind swept before them but they took no notice of the sudden change of atmosphere, except Harry. He felt cold and a strange sensation spread inside his body, like he was again surrounded with dementors when he was trying to save Sirius life on his third year. _But now I failed him…_ _I thought I could save him…_ Harry said to himself.

"I guess he's here now, if I'm not mistaken," Bellatrix suddenly speak, eyes squinting behind the church that stood just beyond a large yew tree.

Harry remembered himself being here in this place a year ago with Cedric when they both touched the portkey they knew was the Tri-Wizard Cup. Harry gazed through her direction and eyes fixed, he saw an outline slowly emerging from the darkness, and before Harry knew it, he found himself shaking and his heart beating fast.

Harry thought it was Voldemort but he was wrong. He thought he saw a man normal before he emerged from his hiding place. But Harry saw to his astonishment, a man wearing a black cloak but his head was visible even in the dark, with its white skin, like a dead body where his veins were visibly shown in every corner of his head. He has red lips but his eyes were wide, scarlet and fearful. He has long pointed nails like an animal and he was now walking towards them, his eyes with Bellatrix, who stood motionless but fearless.

The man stood just a few feet from them when the rat-like man broke the silence, took a deep breath and said bowing slightly, "Frank,"

Frank look still, sensing them and said, "The time has come, my friends." Frank said. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

Upon seeing the man's image, Harry noticed two pointed teeth on each other's end. _Is he a vampire? But I thought no one ever existed anymore… _Harry frowned from the sight then looked abruptly on his right when he heard someone disapparated.

Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared right beside them.

"Frank, my friend," Voldemort stepped closer and both Frank and Voldemort bowed back to each other.

"We've seen each other at last," Frank said, his eyes burning with delight and continued, "I've been waiting for this time to come."

"Yes… we have so much to discuss," Voldemort said softly staring at Frank then added, "Please… let me introduce to you my guest for tonight. Wormtail, Bellatrix, please…" He gestured towards Harry who now shook uncontrollably while Wormtail and Bellatrix put him on a standing position, holding him.

Harry shook violently from both of their clutches and tried to freed himself but Wormtail, eager to not have mistakes in front of Frank and the Dark Lord, held his left hand and slapped Harry hard across his face. Harry sprawled on the ground, his face on the floor. Body aching from falling on the floor, Wormtail and Bellatrix held him up again and showed him in front of their Masters.

Harry's head ache when it hit the floor, causing his glasses to break and fall out on his nose. He didn't glance up on the two people in front of him but kept his head down, looking on the shallow ground instead.

"This is Harry, Frank, Harry Potter…" Voldemort placed his thin fingers on Harry's shoulder. "My guest!" he continued to Frank and smiled menacingly. He turned to Harry and said in his high, cold voice.

"Show up your face, Harry."

Harry felt himself shaking with anger and at the same time, feeling cold when Voldemort placed his hands on his shoulders. Harry remained still and didn't look up.

"A little disrespect… you know I don't like that, Harry. But anyway –" Voldemort reached for Harry's hair and pulled it hard so Harry's face was now up and Frank could clearly see him. Voldemort spoke again and was now looking at Frank, "This boy has come to join us, Frank. His presence is important to me."

Voldemort loosen his hands from gripping Harry's hair and walked slowly beside Frank, leaving Womtail, Bellatrix, and Harry behind him.

"Untie him, Wormtail. And bring him inside the house." Voldemort said while he and Frank walked slowly behind them and up on the house in the hillside.

Wormtail and Bellatrix followed their Masters while they took hold of Harry, dragging him up on the house.

Harry felt the weight of hopelessness when he doesn't have his wand in his pocket and feared that someone might have taken it from now when he dropped it accidentally in the Ministry, unlike what happened a year before his school starts on his fourth year. He remembered Winky having found with a wand in her hand after performing the Dark Mark in the Quidditch World Cup. It was an awful sight but from that time, he retrieved his wand from those misleading hands. _If only I could have it back again in my pocket…_ He felt so protected and away from harm when his wand was with him.

After several painful walks, they reached the front door. Cobwebs hung loosely over their heads like a snake trying to catch its prey. Spiders scattered away with them when Voldemort opened the door with a click, revealing a small living room with only two chairs set in the middle, facing the fireplace.

The five of them went inside. Wormtail and Bellatrix huddled on a corner and dropped Harry in a thud, making the floor creaked below them, sending some dust that made Harry cough a bit. His arms still soar every time he move it. And he was quite sure that Frank is longing to taste his blood.

Wormtail walked in the fireplace and produced a fire just enough for the five of them to see. The fire crackled, giving off an unpleasant smell as though woods were spoiled for not being used for so long.

"You did a great job for tonight, Bellatrix." Voldemort sat on the chair but didn't glance from where Bellatrix stood. "Unlike the other fools… they didn't please me at all."

"Thank you, Master." Bellatrix bowed. "I'm always here to serve you, my Lord."

"I know you would, and you still have some tasks to do, Bella." Voldemort said softly. "But for now, you have to go. I shall call you soon."

Bellatrix bowed again, "Thank you, my Lord." and with her final look on Harry, she apparated.

After Bellatrix had gone, Voldemort turned on to Frank and said silently, "From this day, my friend, we shall rule our plans. I know you will enjoy it."

Frank grinned from hearing it and said, "I'm longing for it, Tom."

Voldemort seemed pleased with himself, knowing that he succeeded on kidnapping Harry away from Dumbledore's sight.

"Wormtail," he suddenly called out to him. "Bring Harry in front of us."

Upon hearing this, Wormtail immediately strode across the room and dragged Harry.

Harry fell on his knees. He gasped for breath only to ease his pain and tiredness for the night. It's been a rough day and he couldn't even seat without being slap and drag with, and the pain in his arm still troubling him. He couldn't see clearly without his eyeglasses and it makes his head ache even more.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you afraid no one's here to help you?" Voldemort started, his eyes showing hatred. "Harry, don't you feel loss now that no one's finding you, not even your dear old friends? I experienced the same thing, Harry, and it made me feel sick! You know what I'm saying?" Voldemort looked at him, his eyes the color of fire.

Harry shivered on every word Voldemort said. But he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave him and be killed. He knew whatever it takes, they would save him. Even the Order members must be formulating their plans by now. He glared at Voldemort's feet but he couldn't see clearly where his feet is.

"Pity… you couldn't even find your voice!" Voldemort chortled with Frank. "You're only wasting your time thinking about them, Harry. Soon you'll die and they wouldn't be able to do something about it. I know it hurts but you have to accept it because that's only the beginning, Harry. You still have to shed your blood and suffer into my hands. You do know what torture is, don't you Harry?" Voldemort reached from inside of his cloak until a dagger, glinting in gold, and has a shape more like a Dark Mark carved from the center of the handle, materialized in front of Harry's face.

Harry recoiled back but Wormtail seized him while Voldemort took hold of Harry's upper limb where his blood still oozing out from his injured arms and buried momentarily the tip of the blade inside and gently pushed it deeper from his skin, then removed it out.

Harry whimpered in pain, he was shouting in agony, he tried to pull his arm away from Voldemort but Voldemort didn't remove his grasps but instead, he pressed his thin fingers beside the wound, squeezing it softly until the blood spilled the floor. Harry cried out loud, he couldn't take it anymore, he's afraid he will lose so much blood.

"Frank," Voldemort suddenly said, still squeezing Harry's arm. "Drink his blood, it will be our strength and we shouldn't waste it."

Harry moaned, his eyes closed. He couldn't breath properly and his heart's beating fast. Frank kneeled beside Harry, eyes following every drop of blood onto the floor. He sipped Harry's blood as though this is his first time again to taste it.

"Yes… that's it, Frank." Voldemort said, enjoying every bit of blood Frank catches in his mouth.

After a minute of savoring every blood of Harry, Voldemort speak again and said, "That's all for now, my friend. Harry still has some tortures to do this year, right Harry?"

Harry lay curled on the floor, gasping for breath and trembling. His sweat trickling down his forehead.

Wormtail seized Harry on his injured-free arm and stood him up. He was shaking so badly while Wormtail covered Harry's injured arm with white clothe and brought him into a basement. It was a pale gray and only one window with bars stood just below the ceiling. A broken lamp hung dirtily beside the door but it was impossible to produce any light. The room was empty so Wormtail laid Harry on the floor, leaving him moaning in pain and locked the door behind him.


End file.
